1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to quilting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved quilt guide stamp kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged for imparting desired geometric patterns onto fabric to be quilted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, imparting patterns onto quilting fabric is effected by utilizing a rule and pencil type method. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by imparting a pattern in a convenient manner utilizing a stamping arrangement. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,218 to Shane wherein a quilting kit utilizes slits cut into a substrate along lines defining a desired pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,943 to Nettesheim, et al. sets forth an ink stamp with a die reciprocatably mounted within a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,275 to Johnson, et al. sets forth an ink stamp pad and reservoir defining a particular construction of the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,162 to Phipps, Sr., et al. sets forth a stamp pad mounting a stamping press interiorly of the stamp body reciprocatably therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved quilt guide stamp kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.